


Here Beside Me

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Feels, Happy Ending, Kind of Rough Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Some angst, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus and Tomas start to part ways but before they can, feelings become bared and passion ensues.





	Here Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know it has been a while since i have posted anything but i have had a lot of stuff going on work and personal. 
> 
> This story takes place at the end of season 2 and how I honestly would have liked that scene to go lol. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Here Beside Me" by Hayley Westerna

    “You’re leaving?” Tomas asked shocked and feeling frantic at the site of Marcus standing there with his bag slung over his shoulder.

   “Tomas…I am compromised. I killed…”

   “He wanted it done. You…”

   "I did it to save you…and I would do it again. That’s not right.” Marcus said grabbing his hat when Tomas grabbed his wrist.

   “Don’t leave Marcus…I need you. I can’t do this by myself. I only feel strong with you here beside me. How am I…”

   “Tomas you are ready…you have learned a lot…I can teach you nothing else…Mouse will give you any other knowledge you may need.” Marcus advised softly meeting those brown eyes full of expression. He saw Tomas look down rubbing his eyes.

    “Tomas…”

   Tomas looked up at him saying softly “You don’t have to go.”

   Marcus cupped the back of his neck like he had so many times and said, “I have to. I have to gather myself…my thoughts…I…need to do penance for my crime against God.”

   Tomas leaned into the touch and closing his eyes said with a pleading tone in his voice “Please don’t go…”

   “I’m sorry Tomas…” Marcus removed his hand and held it out for Tomas to shake when Tomas just flung his arms around him. Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas’ waist and buried his face in his neck taking in the scent he had gotten use to.

   They parted, eyes meeting, not knowing who initiated it but next thing they know their lips were touching softly and gently. They parted when Tomas cupped Marcus’ face and kissed him harder with more passion. Marcus dropped his bag and kissed Tomas back with equal passion as they started divesting each other of their clothes.

    Finally in just their underwear they fell onto the bed, Marcus looking down at Tomas who looked up at him with wide lust filled eyes. “Tomas…we…” Marcus started as Tomas shook his head and nipped gently at Marcus’ chin.

  “I love you Marcus.” Tomas admitted softly as Marcus rested his forehead against Tomas’.

  “Which is why I must go…I love you too and it will cause issues…”

  “Then let us have this one moment…” Tomas whispered stroking Marcus’ cheek with his fingers as Marcus closed his eyes shuddering at the touch.

  About ten minutes later Tomas flung his head crying out in pleasure and pain as Marcus grunted thrusting slowly into Tomas. “Oh Marcus…” Tomas gasped wrapping his legs tighter around Marcus’ waist.

   Marcus lifted his head from where he was kissing Tomas’ collar bone and said “Tomas…God Tomas…you feel so fucking good. I never thought…” Tomas just nodded and kissed him hard as Marcus continued thrusting into him.

  Tomas lolled his head to the side and said, “Mark me Marcus. I want everyone to know that I belong to you.” Marcus felt something emerge deep within his soul and growled leaning down biting the spot between Tomas’ shoulder and neck. Tomas cried out in pleasure as Marcus successfully left a bruise there then pulled back soothing it with licks.

  Tomas turned his head and kissed Marcus hard as he ran his hands up Marcus’ back then gripped his biceps turning them. They rolled over as Tomas pinned Marcus to the bed and started riding him in a languid motion. Marcus looked up at Tomas and gripped his hips as Tomas rested his hands on Marcus’ chest.

  “When you think of me Marcus, remember all the times we were together and the pleasure I gave you. That you belong to me!” Tomas growled as Marcus just nodded and sat up supporting Tomas with an arm around his waist and his other one in Tomas’ hair yanking his head back.

  “And you remember that I gave you that mark. That you belong to me and no matter what we will meet again. You are mine Tomas.” Marcus responded in a gruff voice as Tomas moaned.

 “Yes. I want you to fill me with your cum Marcus. I want to take a part of you with me…I want a part of you in me.”

   Marcus snapped his hips up meeting Tomas’ thrusts and said in whisper “If I wouldn’t know any better, it sounds like you wish you could carry my child.”

   Tomas shuddered and kissing Marcus fiercely pulled back saying, “If I could I would love to.” They kissed again as their movement sped up when Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck saying, “So close Marcus…please…”

   “Almost there beautiful…soon you will be feeling me filling you up…” Marcus crooned running one hand through his hair and his other down Tomas’ back.

   “Tomas? Marcus? Come on we should probably get…” Mouse started entering the hotel room looking around when she froze. She stood there meeting Marcus’ gaze as Marcus just quirked an eyebrow then smirked.

   Mouse quickly shook her head and started to leave saying “I’ll be waiting for you in the truck.”

   Marcus just chuckled as Tomas said, “That was…embarrassing…”

   “Hmm she seemed a bit jealous.” Marcus murmured when he rolled them over and gave three hard thrusts saying, “Come now!” Tomas shouted out his release then moaned softly feeling Marcus pulsing within him and filling his hole.

     “Oh God…Tomas…” Marcus grunted thrusting erratically through both their orgasms when finally Marcus collapsed against Tomas. Tomas welcomed the weight and wrapped his arms around Marcus nuzzling his neck.

     They lay like that for a bit before Marcus slowly pulled out and sat there on his knees looking at Tomas. Tomas just looked at him and slowly propped himself up on his elbows. Marcus ran a hand through his hair saying, “What did we just do…”

    “We pretty much dealt with the 7 month long sexual tension we’ve been building up.”

    “Tomas…your vows…”

    Tomas shrugged saying “If it meant being that close and intimate with you one last time…it was worth it.” Tomas got to his knees and cupping Marcus’ face said “If you want to go Marcus go…I think we are better together…I know I am better with you here beside me but I also don’t want you suffering.”

   Marcus looked at Tomas seeing acceptance and finally peace on his face as Marcus said “I…”

   “Seriously guys! We need to leave.” Mouse demanded marching in and standing there next to their bed arms crossed. “Are you coming with us Marcus or not? If you are, no fucking each other while I am around. If you are not then let Tomas get dressed so we can get a move on.”

   “Wow Mouse you sure know how to ruin a moment.” Marcus muttered as Mouse rolled her eyes.

   “Well you coming or staying.”

   “Well he already came…” Tomas smirked as both Mouse and Marcus looked at him. Tomas just smiled as Mouse chuckled and shook her head then looked at Marcus.

   “Well Marcus?” Mouse asked looking at Marcus with an annoyed look.

   “Mouse stop trying to pressure him and would you please pass me my clothes?” Mouse just tossed Tomas’ clothes at him as he stood up and started dressing.

   Marcus sat there still naked and not caring looking down. “Mouse please leave…” Marcus said running a hand through his hair.

   “Fine! But I am leaving with or without your sorry asses in 10 minutes.”

   She stormed out as Tomas zipped up his pants saying “Thanks for leaving me with her…she seems to be loads of fun.”

   Marcus looked up at Tomas and said, “Yes…”

   Tomas stopped buttoning his shirt and picked up Marcus’ clothes saying, “Here, like I said no matter your decision…I am yours Marcus…I will wait for you…we will meet again. God drew us together once before…I am sure he will do it again.”

   Tomas finished dressing and walking over to Marcus leaned down and lifting Marcus’ face to his kissed him gently. “I love you Marcus Keane remember that. You are loved and always will be.” Tomas whispered when he stepped back and turning left the hotel room.

   Tomas saw Mouse leaning against the truck looking at her watch saying, “You have five minutes left…you good?”

   Tomas looked back at the hotel room and said “No…but I will be…in time.”

   Mouse let her expression soften some and walking over placed a hand on his shoulder saying, “Hey, he’ll be back. He does this.”

   “I just wish…”

   Mouse nodded saying “I know. Come on let’s go before this gets any harder.”

   Tomas nodded and started towards the truck when a voice said, “I call window seat.” Tomas turned seeing Marcus dressed and walking towards them bag in hand.

   “Marcus…”

   “Get your fine ass in there before Mouse leaves it behind. I have more plans for that ass so in.”

    Tomas just chuckled and said “Not sure this ass will be up for it after what it went through.”

   He got in as Mouse said “We better not be having sex talk. Walking in on it was bad enough.”

   “I don’t know Mouse you seemed pretty interested.” Marcus teased sliding in next to Tomas as Mouse sat in the driver side.

   “More like shocked and not sure how to process my one mentor fucking a possible mentee.”

   “Well now you won’t have to, Tomas here I think is a full fledged exorcist. Welcome to the group.” Marcus decreed wrapping his arm around Tomas' shoulders and ruffling his hair.

   Mouse looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, saying, “I don’t remember that being the final step.”

   “In Marcus Keane’s school of exorcism it is.” Marcus responded simply as Mouse started the truck.

   “Then I better be your only student because you are mine Marcus.”

   “Don’t worry love, I decided to close the school. Too old to continue teaching you young'ins.”

    Tomas just smiled and leaned against Marcus saying, “You aren't that old Marcus and I am glad you are coming with us.”

    Marcus just smiled and kissing Tomas’ head saying “We’ve come so far already…I’ll just do my penance on the road.”

   Tomas smiled and said, “ Sounds like a plan.” Mouse just rolled her eyes but smiled liking this arrangement a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comment and like if you wish!


End file.
